Laundry dryers typically have a rotatable drum that tumbles laundry as it is dried. A blower motor pulls heated air through the tumbling laundry to remove moisture from the laundry. As the air is drawn through the laundry, it picks up lint. The air/lint mixture is then pulled through a lint filter to remove the lint and then the filtered air can either be recycled back into the dryer air flow system or exhausted to the outside of the dryer. The lint filter must be cleaned frequently to prevent lint buildup and interference with proper air flow and dryer function. Lint filters are typically removed by hand and cleaned by a user, preferably after each drying cycle.
What is needed is an automatic lint filter cleaning and lint collection system to insure proper lint filter cleaning as well as to avoid the inconvenience to users of frequently cleaning lint filters.